


Signs & Sensibilities

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky comes back from his near death experience after the shooting a different man. These changes have a profound impact on Hutch and threatens their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs & Sensibilities

_Damn wheelchair!_ Starsky squirmed in the awkward contraption feeling like an idiot. While waiting for Hutch to bring the car around, he did a slow scan of the lobby. Off to the side was a couple talking with a doctor and police officer. The worried husband had his arm around what Starsky assumed was the wife. Bad news, he assumed. She dabbed her tears away with a handkerchief.

At the reception desk stood two people trying to get directions from the receptionist who was busy on the phone. Starsky couldn’t help but notice an old woman trying to get their attention. She then went to a nurse who passed her by without missing a beat. 

Starsky felt for her. Sometimes they didn’t even see you as a person here. Just a chart with numbers to tell them what they wanted to know without asking. He watched her try someone else and when they failed to even look at her, she gave up and sat in a chair not far from him.

“Unless you’re strapped down and attached to machines they won’t pay much attention,” Starsky told her.

Her hands trembled some as she clasped them together. The worry in her face accentuated the frail wrinkles even more. “I’m trying to find Oliver. No one will tell me anything.”

“Is he your husband?”

Smiling and eyes softening, she nodded. “Almost forty years. We met in Hawaii on a beach.” While remembering, she turned a sad. “December 7, 1941.”

“That’s when Pearl Harbor was attacked.” 

“Yes. Oliver and I married two weeks later.” The gentle smile returned. “We’ve never had a real fight.”

“Only the ones when you’re smiling the entire time.”

Her grin widened even more. “You understand.”

“Sure, I do. I got a partner…we’ve been together for years and only a couple bad ones.”

“Not many understand it.”

Starsky shook his head. Most thought he and Hutch fought, but never saw the love under it. They’d never know what he and Hutch had. He looked towards the door wishing his partner would hurry. Turning back to the old woman, Starsky said, “You could try the nurses’ station on the 5th floor.”

“Thank you, young man.”

“Hey.”

Starsky looked up to see Hutch picking up the nearby bag on the floor. 

“You ready to get out of here?”

“Am I ever? Oh, you gotta meet this lady, Hutch.” Starsky turned and she was gone. Looking around the lobby, he didn’t see her. “She was just here.” 

Hutch pushed the wheelchair towards the door. “Maybe you’ll see her again when you come back for physical therapy.”

“Yeah.” Starsky didn’t think so. He was hoping to spend a little more time talking to her. 

Once outside, Starsky squinted against the bright sun. “You bring my sunglasses?”

“They’re in the glove box.” Hutch parked the chair near his car and opened the door. After Starsky was inside, he put the bag in the backseat and returned the wheelchair.

By the time Starsky found his glasses, Hutch was getting behind the wheel of the car. “Think we can stop at the store on the way home? My fridge probably needs a good dose of restocking.”

“Already done, babe.” Hutch smiled. It was good to have his partner next to him. 

“Food that doesn’t require grazing rights is more what I had in mind.”

“Are you up for walking, Starsk? You can’t overdo it, you know.”

“They said I needed to walk more.” Starsky folded his arms and shrunk down in the seat. “The exercise will do me good. Besides, if I get tired I’ll go to the car.”

“Okay,” Hutch acquiesced. He shoved the worry away and drove to a store close to Starsky’s apartment. 

During the shopping, Hutch kept a close eye on his partner and much to his surprise, Starsky kept with the restrictions on his diet. Vegetables, fruit, fish and chicken were the main ingredients. He couldn’t even find fault with the popsicles and the juice. So when they were checking out and Starsky tossed one candy bar in the cart, Hutch kept silent. 

Satisfied, Starsky busied himself with looking at the tabloids as the items were rung up. He walked over to pay for it and saw Hutch was already seeing to it. Rather than make a fuss, Starsky started out of the store and stopped at the bulletin board. In the middle was a black and white photo of a missing child. Shaking his head at the tragedy, Starsky continued on his way out the door.

By the time Hutch got Starsky home, he could see the tiredness in his eyes. He grabbed what groceries he could and followed him up the stairs. Once inside, Hutch looked over his shoulder as he set the bags down. “Go get some rest, Starsky. I’ll get everything inside.”

Slumping on the couch, Starsky didn’t want to admit how tired he was. Depression was already setting in. He still had a few months of rehabilitation which meant no work. He’d spend most of his time at home. “I’m fine here.”

Hutch finished unloading the car and by the time he put everything away, Starsky was eating a popsicle and watching TV. The melancholy was in every part of him. He walked over and sat next to him. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Starsky tossed the stick in an ashtray and leaned back. 

“If I could stay, I would, buddy. You know that.” 

“I know, Hutch.” Starsky smiled at him and patted his thigh. “Get going before Dobey tans your hide.”

“Okay.” Hutch rubbed Starsky’s neck and then ran his hand over the curls. “Hold the fort down until I get back. I’ll make an early day of it.”

After Hutch was gone, Starsky stretched out on the couch. He was tired. The shopping trip had taken its toll. He hated this. He hated being helpless. Well, he could still see too much of his own care, but not being able to do what he used to do made him feel like a baby. He was about ready to cry like one.

There was no guarantee he’d ever get back on the job. The lung could get back to its older and much better self before the shooting. His heart was the big question mark. The damage done was more extensive than anyone had realized. His cardiologist didn’t hold out much hope of it healing like it should. 

 

~*~

 

It only took two days for the routine to get to Starsky. In the hospital, there were always visitors coming and going. There were nurses to flirt with and other patients whose own illnesses and injuries seemed worse than his. Huggy had stopped by and the Dobeys did as well. Hutch was here when he wasn’t working, but in between there was not much to do. Physical therapy only took a few hours out of his day. What was even worse than the boredom was the fact Starsky was growing concerned about the trials and tribulations of Luke and Laura...a couple from a soap opera called “General Hospital.” 

After a hot relaxing shower, Starsky took his time in drying off and as he was slipping his sweats on, he heard a noise in the other room. He wondered if Hutch managed a day off and when he walked out of the bedroom, he stopped at seeing a little girl in a bright red dress standing behind his couch. Her long brown hair hung over her lowered face and the cry tore at his heart.

“Hey, you okay?”

She raised her head and Starsky smiled at the large blue eyes staring back at him. “How’d you get in here?”

When she started sniffling again, he went to her and kneeled down. “Why don’t we start with your name?”

“Nola.”

“That’s a very pretty name, Nola. Are you lost?” At her nod, Starsky smiled again. “I know exactly how to help lost little girls. What’s your last name?”

“Lindsey.”

“Good.” Starsky went to the kitchen and took the phone book out of a drawer. He opened it up and found rows of the last name. “Nola, do you know your mom and dad’s first name?”

“Sure. Mommy and Daddy.”

“Do you know your address?” She shook her head and Starsky closed the book. He walked over to her. “How old are you?”

“Six. Mommy and Daddy are going to be mad at me.”

“They’ll be glad to have you home,” he assured her. “How’d you get lost?”

“We took a field trip to the zoo and then had a picnic at the park.”

“Your class?” 

Nola nodded. “I’m in first grade.”

“Do you remember the park?”

“It’s by a river. I went to go look at the fish.”

Starsky knew what park she referred to and wondered how she got so far from it. “If you know the name of your school I can call them.”

“Take me to the park,” Nola begged. “That’s the only place where they’ll be able to find me.”

The imploring look in her eyes was too much for Starsky to deny her. “Okay, but if we don’t find them it’s off to school. Deal?”

Yes.” 

After he finished dressing, a smiling Nola followed him out the door.

 

~*~

 

Wandering through the park with Nola, Starsky saw no sign of her class. For almost half an hour he had looked, but whenever he glanced down at Nola, her eyes were towards the river. Finally, he stopped.

“Nola, I think it’s time we took you to school.”

“No, wait!” Nola turned slow taking in everything. Her eyes went farther down then widened. “There it is! Over there!”

“What?” Starsky looked and shook his head. “What’s there?”

Nola took off and Starsky started after her. “Nola, wait!” Seeing her veering towards the river, he began running. “Nola!” Fear filled him as he broke into a run. 

He saw her dart near an old tree close to the water and Starsky yelled her name again. At her disappearance, he ran harder and ignored the pain in his chest. “Please, God!”

When he got to the edge of the river, Starsky tried to slow and slipped on the wet bank. His feet dipped into the water. Looking around, he saw no sign of the girl. “Nola!”

When he saw the rushing river, Starsky’s heart filled with dread. He tried getting up, but the mud made him slip even more. He turned to grab onto a nearby branch and his eyes went to the red material caught in the exposed roots of the tree. A small hand floated in the water. 

“Jesus!”

 

~*~

 

Scanning the scene near the river, Hutch found Starsky sitting at a bench. He flashed his badge at the uniformed officer holding back spectators. Once near his partner, Hutch sat next to him. “You okay?”

“She’s been dead almost a week.”

When Hutch saw Starsky’s wet shoes, he put his hand on his arm. “Are you cold?”

“I don’t get it, Hutch.” Starsky searched Hutch’s eyes for some kind of answer. “How…”

“She was separated from the rest of the class. They think she fell near where you found her and got tangled in the exposed roots of that tree.”

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“How you found her?” At Starsky’s nod, Hutch leaned forward. “Somehow your brain connected the dots, Starsk. It happens sometimes.”

Something was missing. Starsky was sure of it. Seeing the gurney carrying the small body away, his gut clenched. His gaze never wavered as it was pushed to the waiting coroner’s wagon. Seeing the arriving couple, Starsky stood. “Hutch.”

“Yeah.”

“They were at the hospital when I got out. I saw them.”

“Probably thinking a Jane Doe might’ve been their daughter,” Hutch assumed. 

The Lindseys walked over to them and Starsky felt dumb just standing there. What could he say to them? Their little girl was gone.

“We wanted to thank you,” Mrs. Lindsey said through tear-filled eyes.

“Thank me?” Starsky was stunned. It was the last thing he ever expected.

“I knew…” She wiped a tear away and tried to smile. “Somehow I knew my baby wasn’t coming home. I kept hoping I was wrong, but…”

“What my wife is trying to say,” Mr. Lindsey said. “We would have never known what happened to her if it weren’t for you.” He tightened the hold around his wife’s shoulders and struggled to keep from crying. “Now, we can give Nola a proper goodbye.”

Mr. Lindsey stuck his hand out. Starsky stared at it unable to believe it. Normally, grieving parents didn’t thank them. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He shook his hand and kept his eyes on them as they walked away barely hearing what Hutch was saying.

“Let’s get out of here, Starsky. You need to get out of those wet socks and shoes.”

Starsky’s heart fell into his gut when Nola appeared next to her parents. She looked back with a smile and waved at him. He almost returned it.

Seeing his partner go pale, Hutch took his arm. “Come on. You look like you’re about ready to pass out.”

Once in the car, Starsky stared straight ahead as Hutch drove. “She was in my apartment.”

“Who?”

“Nola.”

“Starsky, she was not. You know that.”

“I swear, Hutch. When I got out of the shower, I walked into the living room and there she was.”

“You came over here after taking a shower?” Hutch couldn’t believe it. Starsky knew he had to be careful. He was still susceptible and even getting a minor cold could mean a major setback. 

“She told me her name, Hutch. She told me about the park and led me to that tree.”

“Starsky, I already told you…”

“I know what you said,” Starsky interrupted. “She wanted me to find her because of her parents.”

“You saw her parents at the hospital and her picture’s been in the paper. Posters have been plastered all over the city. It’s no surprise you put two and two together, Starsky.”

Looking at Hutch, Starsky said, “You don’t believe me.”

Sighing, Hutch decided to tread carefully. “Had you ever seen her before today?”

Starsky almost shook his head, then remembered. “The grocery store. Her picture was hanging up on a bulletin board, but I didn’t read her name.”

“Your brain remembered, partner.” Hutch could see Starsky still wasn’t satisfied. “The mind can sometimes do things we normally wouldn’t. It’s better to think of her alive, too.”

It made sense. Hutch usually did. She was there in his living room crying. There was no doubt in Starsky’s mind. Maybe his partner is right. The little girl’s face could have planted something in his head. He still took pain meds and when he was on morphine at the hospital there’d been some hallucinating. Hutch had told him about the odd imaginings. Thinking back, it was easy to dismiss the entire incident.

 

~*~

 

Whenever Starsky saw a turtle in the middle of the road he went around it or moved it himself rather than wait for the animal to get to the other side. The last week was passing as if he was waiting for the turtle to cross a wide highway. The only breaks in his day were a few short visits by Huggy, his physical therapy appointments and the walk he took every morning.

On Friday, Hutch took the morning off to go with him to see the cardiologist. While waiting, he sorted through backdated magazines and wished someone would take the TV station off of “General Hospital.” He’d given up on Luke and Laura ever finding happiness.

A pretty girl standing near the receptionist got his attention. Her hair was almost as blonde as Hutch’s. _Probably not even twenty_ , Starsky guessed. She smiled and he returned it. 

He started to say something and got a nudge from Hutch. “Come on. They’re ready.”

 

Starsky shrugged his shoulders at her and followed Hutch through the door. The doctor droned on about the condition of his heart. He knew he should have been interested, but looking at his partner it was obvious Hutch would have enough interest for the both of them. He didn’t need to pay attention. Starsky had gotten his answer. His heart would never be what it was.

 

~*~

 

Rolling to his side, Starsky’s eyes widened at the face staring back at him. He yanked the covers up to his chest. Lying next to him with a large smile on her face was the girl from the doctor’s office.

“What are you doing here?”

“You have a perfect view of the rising sun from here,” she told him. “You should sleep on this side of the bed.”

“It’ll be in my eyes,” Starsky explained.

Stretching, she sat up and got out of bed. Starsky watched her go to the window. “You never said what you’re doing here.”

“He called me a mix of Grace Kelly and Ingrid Bergman.” Pushing the long blonde strands away from her face, she went to the middle of the room and did a slow spin. “Oh, I wanted to be a star.” She went to the bed and sat not far from Starsky. “Not like those wannabes they have now. He said I had real class and I believed him.”

“Who?”

“Tully.” She stood and looked down at Starsky. “There were others before me and hopefully no one afterwards.”

She left the room and Starsky scrambled out of bed. He walked out the door and halted in the living room. She was gone. The only one left was Hutch still sleeping on the couch. He went to the door and checked it. _Locked._ Starsky leaned against it and almost woke Hutch.

Changing his mind, he went to the kitchen and started the coffeemaker. A sudden tap on his shoulder startled him. He grabbed onto the cabinet. “Jesus, Hutch! You damn near gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, buddy.”

Turning, Starsky opened a cabinet and took down two cups. “I’ve got a delicate condition.”

The sarcasm wasn’t lost on Hutch. “He said there’s still a chance for improvement, Starsk. Give it some time.”

“If it hasn’t healed by now, it won’t.” Searching for a spoon, Starsky remembered the girl in the waiting room. 

“Besides, you can still work. He said so.”

“Behind a desk shuffling papers for the rest of my washed-up career,” Starsky muttered.

“It’s not like you to put the cart before the horse.” When Starsky didn’t reply, Hutch folded his arms. “Listen, why don’t we meet for lunch, Starsk? What do you say?”

“Yeah, okay.” He was close to being an ass. “Huggy’s?”

“Sure.” Hutch took the filled cup. “I better hurry or I’ll be late.”

Envious, Starsky sulked against the counter. He missed picking up Hutch for work. The boredom wasn’t helping any. He needed more to do than just a few routines to break up the day. When Hutch headed out the door, Starsky got a wave from him and felt like a bored housewife. It was outright depressing and he wound up sitting on the couch watching the morning shows on TV until it was time to leave.

 

~*~

 

If Hutch had been sitting there, Starsky would have spewed several four letter words. Much to his dismay, Huggy had served him seven-up, a roast beef sandwich with a pickle on the side. “No chips or fries?”

Huggy sat down and sipped his coke. “I figured I’d be pushing it if I brought out the plate of raw vegetables. Told Goldilocks that when he called.”

“You can tell Goldilocks…!” Starsky stopped and took a deep breath. He hated Hutch having to work through lunch. “I know he means well, Huggy, but I’ve been seeing to my own diet since I got out of the hospital.”

“Hey, Starsky. You know how he is. He gets too careful where you’re concerned.”

“Sure.” Starsky took a bite of the pickle. If it makes Hutch feel better, he’d eat it with no complaints. Plans were made for an ice cream cone on the way home. “Huggy, you ever heard of a guy named Tully?”

“There’s a Tully Stevens working the skin district. He supplies young girls for some wild kink. Why?”

Lowering his eyes, Starsky wasn’t going to say a word about his morning visitor. “Curious. I heard the name in passing.”

“He’s a rough dude, Starsky. Some say he stays in business due to giving a few of your finest a little preview of his features.” When Starsky didn’t follow up with a comment, Huggy leaned forward. “You’re not thinking of doing some off-duty policing, are you?”

“No,” Starsky denied. He bit into the sandwich and washed it down with the soda. “Hutch would kill me.”

“Not to mention the hurt he’d put on your’s truly,” Huggy reminded him. “Let the boys in blue handle it, Starsky.”

“Come on, Huggy. This is me you’re talking to.”

Not believing his friend, Huggy nodded and finished his pop. The remainder of the lunch passed quickly and after Starsky left, he debated on calling the blond side of the half. Huggy was unwilling since the most dangerous spot in the state was getting in between the duo.

 

~*~

 

It didn’t take much to find the Tully Stevens’ office. He worked out of an old apartment building and looking at it, Starsky was surprised the city hadn’t condemned it. He went inside and after passing the clerk a few bucks, he was given a number. Taking the elevator to the third floor, Starsky could almost envision Hutch yelling at him. 

If his hunch was right, getting the riot act read to him by his partner would be worth it. The only drawback was the stale cigarette smell coming from inside. After being let in, the offensive odor was even worse.

Sitting at his desk and counting cash, Tully Stevens was an ogre of a man. About as tall as Starsky, he was a stocky man with thinning grey hair, thick eyebrows that almost met and large hands that looked as if they could choke the life out of anything. A Pall Mall hung from the corner of his mouth. 

“Make it fast, pal. I got clients to see.”

Taking a quick look around the pornography hanging on the walls, Starsky opted for an old cover he hadn’t used in years. “Names David Myers. Looking for a few girls. We start filming in a week.”

“Who sent you?” Tully didn’t look up from the money he was counting.

“Tahoe. He said you had quite a roster.”

“Over there.” Tully motioned to a thick black binder sitting on a table. 

Starsky took the chair next to it and began looking through the pages. Pictures of young pretty girls stared back at him. Some in various states of undress and there was no doubt some were under age. He swallowed the bile threatening to force its way out. 

After he finished, Starsky closed the book. “Any others?”

Tully stopped counting and leaned back in the chair. “You don’t like what you saw?”

“These are fine, but I’m looking for something special. Real innocent, you know. Petite kinda.”

“I got a private selection,” Tully told him. “It’ll cost you.”

“Knew it would.” Starsky pulled out several bills and tossed them on the desk. “Will this guarantee me a look at what you got?”

Greed was always a powerful incentive at seeing how Tully lifted the bills. Starsky knew he’d get his way. He followed Tully out the room to another one next door where a desk sat in the middle of the room with two more notebooks sitting on it.

“These girls are young,” Tully explained. “Some inexperienced, but will do whatever it takes to make a few bucks. You’ll probably find what you like here.”

Once Starsky started looking he realized he was going into the kind of illegal porn that cops go out of their way to stop. Some of it bordered on kiddie given how young some girls appeared. 

He looked up and saw Tully wasn’t going anywhere. _Probably to protect this private stash_ , he guessed. Towards the end of the second book Starsky found a blank page. “Where’s this one?”

“Oh, she split with some boyfriend.” Tully lit a cigarette and Starsky resisted the urge to wave the putrid smoke away.

“I want to see ‘em all.”

“You won’t get her.” The firm look was in Starsky’s eyes and Tully shifted his feet. “I’m telling you, man. The girl ain’t no good.”

“You have a print of her around here somewhere.”

“Yeah,” Tully said with a rough sigh. “Come on.” They were back out in the hallway again. “The bitch was all ready to do it, but got weird during filming.” He stopped at a door and opened it. “You’ll see.”

Ten minutes later, Starsky sat in the dark watching the scene. It was a raw cut that included Tully and others. He guarded the surprise at seeing his pretty visitor on the bed crying and trying to fight the gangbang she was supposed to be involved in. It was almost too much to bear as Tully yelled at her while she was forced to submit.

He hated having to sit through the entire thirty minute scene and just before it ended, Tully had launched into vile obscenities aimed at the girl.

“I told you.” Tully shut off the projector. “She was a fucking handful, that one.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Starsky got up and moved to the door. “You had a couple of others I liked. Let me get with my backers and I’ll come by later.”

“Sure. You’ll like the others. They’ll do whatever you tell them. You might have to give ‘em a few uppers to get them going, but they’ll put on a hell of a show.”

Unable to answer, Starsky nodded and left as soon as he could. Once outside, he leaned against the car and took a few minutes to get his bearings. Either it’s been too long since he’d been on the street or he didn’t have the stomach for it anymore. Getting into the car, Starsky shoved the nausea down. It didn’t matter. This animal had to be stopped.

 

~*~

 

It was mid-afternoon and Hutch still hadn’t managed to get a break during the hectic day. He looked forward to winding down at Starsky’s with a cold beer. At this point, he was even willing to allow a pizza just for a relaxing evening. He was flexible enough to sit through one of his partner’s all-time favorite horror flicks.

“Hutchinson.”

He looked up at his captain walking by his desk carrying two files. “Yeah, Cap’n.”

“In my office.”

Hutch followed and closed the door behind him. “Something wrong?”

“What’s going on with that partner of yours?”

“Starsky? What do you mean?”

Dobey held out the files. “Seems Starsky thinks this department’s information. He called up Minnie a little while ago to pull some records.”

Taking them, Hutch sat and flipped through the first one. “I didn’t know.”

“He’s been through a hell of a lot, Hutch. I’ll let it slide this time as long as you make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“You got it,” Hutch promised. Nothing else needed said. Investigating without departmental approval was a major violation and a personal insult to Dobey. When he opened the door, Starsky was searching his desk. 

“Looking for these?” Hutch asked holding up the folders.

Damn, Starsky thought. He’d been caught. Starsky wished he could lie to Hutch. Not that he couldn’t, but his partner knew him too well. “I can explain, Hutch.”

Not trusting himself to keep from yelling, Hutch strolled out the door to the nearest interrogation room. He opened the door and waited for Starsky to go through it. Once inside, he closed it behind him and leaned against the wall. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Just something I heard about. I wanted to check into it.”

“The full story, Starsky, and not your abridged version.”

Sighing in defeat, Starsky took the chair at the table. “This creep Tully Stevens may have hurt someone.”

“He was investigated a year ago for the beating death of a young girl.” Hutch walked over and set the files down. “There wasn’t enough evidence to take to the D.A. It’s been classified as unsolved.”

Starsky opened up the top file and skimmed through the information on Tully. “He’s been busted twice. Barely did six months between them.” He pushed it aside and went to the other one. Inside was the picture of his morning guest, but instead of the attractive fresh face was one in a state of death covered with bruises. “Charlene Patterson. Seventeen years old.”

“Her body was found a few miles outside the city. She did work for him, but there was nothing to connect her death.”

“He did it.” Starsky looked up at Hutch. “I’m sure of it.”

“If you read the notes, you’ll see the investigating officers were sure of it, too.” Hutch moved to sit and leaned forward. “What’s going on, Starsk?”

“Do you remember telling me about how I found Nola Lindsey? It made perfect sense, Hutch. I did see her face before and her folks were at the hospital. There was enough information out there where my brain could have added it up.”

“Sure. You wanted her found.”

“Well, that’s not what happened. Nola really was in my apartment, Hutch.” Starsky looked down at the files, then raised his eyes to Hutch. “So was Charlene Patterson.”

Rubbing his eyes, Hutch took a deep breath and let it out slow. “Starsky, she died a year ago.”

“I know, but when I woke up this morning…”

“You must’ve been dreaming.”

“She told me about Tully Stevens, Hutch!”

“His name?”

“Well, I didn’t know his last name until I talked to Huggy.”

“Starsky, you’re getting lucky in putting these things together.”

“No, it’s more than that, Hutch.” Starsky stood up and walked to the mirror. He thought about the old woman at the hospital, then turned around. “Something happened when I died, Hutch. I don’t know what, but somehow I dialed into something. Dead people are here and asking for help.”

Hutch stood and walked to his partner. Settling his hands on his shoulders, he said, “You’ve been through a hell of a lot, Starsk.”

“Goddamn it, Hutch!” Starsky jerked away from him. “Don’t patronize me!”

“What do you want me to say, Starsky? You’re seeing ghosts all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know what it is. They know I can see ‘em and they come to me for help.”

“Do you have any idea how this sounds?”

“I’m not crazy.”

“I don’t think you are, buddy, but you want to believe there is more to this than what there is.”

Starsky was about to say something when a young soldier materialized through the door. He took in the entire appearance. The man was in full combat uniform holding onto the strap of his M16 slung over his shoulder. Starsky’s eyes went to the name on his shirt. “Cumberland. You’re his kid.”

Smiling, the soldier nodded. “Been trying to find him, you know. Gotta few things to say.”

Hutch pushed the hair away from his face as Starsky looked passed him at nothing. He didn’t want to believe his partner had lost it, but couldn’t explain away whatever it was Starsky was doing.

“He’s in the basement working in the evidence room.”

“Thanks.”

A wide grin spread across Starsky’s face as the soldier left. He looked to Hutch who wore the worry on his face as well as he did his weapon. “Hutch…”

“You saw another one?”

“Yeah, Stan’s kid.”

“Starsky, he died in Vietnam seven years ago!”

“Hey, buddy, its okay.” Starsky stepped close and squeezed Hutch’s arm. “He’s gone now.”

Trying to find some explanation for Starsky’s behavior wasn’t forthcoming. Hutch struggled with something…anything to say to maintain his partner’s trust. But how could be bring up sending Starsky to a shrink without losing it?

Doubt was etched on Hutch’s face and Starsky had no words to ease it. He still hadn’t found a way to prove Tully killed Charlene and he hoped his partner would help. It didn’t appear it was going to happen.

When Charlene appeared gone was the smile and bright eyes. Torn with fear and panic, she screamed, “Now! You have to go now!”

“What’s wrong?” Starsky asked.

“You have to stop him! He’s doing it again!”

“Starsky,” Hutch began. “I think you should…”

“We gotta go right now!” Starsky ran from the room with Hutch following behind him. He rushed downstairs, out the side door to the parking lot and got in his car. He looked up to see Hutch standing on the passenger side. “You coming?”

The Torino came to life and rather risking Starsky going off by himself, Hutch jumped in. As they sped away, he grabbed the radio. “Where are we going?”

Starsky rattled off the address and Hutch called for backup. He was glad the police equipment was still in the car when the mars light went on top. They got to the old building in record time and once stopped, Starsky jumped out and ran inside.

Hurrying to catch up to his partner, Hutch pulled his gun and after taking the flights of stairs they stopped at the third floor. He took Starsky by the jacket and held him back. “You’re weaponless. Don’t forget.”

“I think Tully uses this whole floor to film and to use the girls he gets.” Starsky trailed behind Hutch who was checking the doors.

They both halted when a cry was heard in the hallway. Hutch took off towards the sound with Starsky close behind. Upon finding the room, Starsky went to one side of the door while Hutch was on the other. They shared a nod and Hutch raised his gun. 

A kick to the door was all it took and Hutch jumped in leveling his weapon at the half naked man on the bed with a sobbing girl. “Freeze! Police!”

Tully raised his arms and did as the cop instructed. He was pulled from the bed and shoved to the floor.

Starsky hurried to the other side and took the girl in his arms. She couldn’t have been over sixteen. Her nose bloodied and the delicate skin showed signs of brutality. “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” he whispered.

Crying, she buried her face in his jacket as he held her. Cops filled the room and Hutch stood back as Tully was taken away. His eyes went to Starsky who was pulling a cover over the victim. 

_What happened?_ Hutch asked himself. He didn’t know. There was no logical explanation as to how Starsky found the girl. Knowing how close she came to Charlene Patterson’s same demise unsettled Hutch even more. The ‘just in time rescue’ made Hutch’s hair on the back of his neck stand up.

 

~*~

 

By the time they got to the car, Hutch had the full story out of Starsky…at least what his partner believed. He was furious and slammed the car door shut. 

“You came here without backup, without telling anyone and without **me** to get the goods on that scumbag!”

Starsky started the car and prepared to reason with his fuming partner. “Hutch…”

“Don’t ‘Hutch’ me!” He yelled. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?”

“I knew what I was doing?”

“Don’t give me that, Starsky!” The heat was getting to him. Hutch rolled down the car window. “This is almost like when you and Meredith went in that house…!”

“Hutch, that was months ago!”

“It was stupid of you then and it was stupid of you now! Jesus, Starsky! You could have been killed both times!”

“Alright!” Starsky fired back. “You’re right. It was dumb. Next time…”

“There will not be a next time!” Hutch swore.

Pulling the car to the side of the road, Starsky was ready to argue, but by the time he parked it the anger was slipping away. His partner had every right to be pissed. “Okay, it won’t happen again, Hutch, but if there even looks like a ‘next time’ is coming, I’ll call you first.”

“What are you telling me?”

“Someone comes to me for help, I’m gonna do it.” Starsky knew Hutch didn’t believe him and at this point it didn’t matter. It was his support he was looking for. “I can’t be a cop anymore, Hutch. You and I both know it. I don’t know about you, partner, but I’ve been living in denial since I woke up in that hospital. I’m not going to sit behind a desk shuffling papers, either.”

Looking down at his hands, Hutch nodded. “I knew, Starsk, but I didn’t want you to give up. Getting you healthy was all I wanted.”

“I know.” Starsky took Hutch’s hand in his. His partner had suffered a hell of a lot and Starsky made a mental promise not to put him through any more. “I don’t blame you for not saying anything and maybe I needed to accept it on my own.”

“You’re set on doing this, aren’t you?”

“This is as close to being a cop as I’ll ever get, Hutch. I gotta do it.”

“Promise me something.”

Starsky smiled in relief. “Anything, Blondie.”

“Do your talking to these ghosts away from prying eyes. I’d rather keep my crazy partner out of the loony bin.”

By all rights Starsky should have been offended. Hutch’s objective was to protect him and for that, Starsky loved him even more. “You got it.”

“I’ll talk to Dobey and write what happened up as an anonymous informant.”

“Thanks, Hutch. You won’t be sorry.”

As Starsky started the car, Hutch looked out the window. The unsettling feeling in his stomach hadn’t gone away. There were logical explanations for everything that had happened up to now. Why did he think it wouldn’t be long before the explanations ran out?

 

~*~

 

The weeks that followed, Starsky’s life had purpose. He discovered the more he got out, the more lost souls came to him looking for closure. It got to the point he kept a phone book in the car and took Hutch’s extra one from his place. 

More often than not, the spirits were looking for a loved one. Nothing even close to the incident with Tully Stevens happened again, but Starsky was well aware it could. He did his best to handle it away from Hutch who kept his opinions to himself.

Starsky loved staying busy and found far more satisfaction than he ever imagined. He had become accustomed to dealing with the worst society had to offer and seeing how much of what he was doing meant to others came to bring him a peace he never expected. 

He only wished it for Hutch. It was hard on his partner. Not that they weren’t on the street together anymore. Starsky was sure it was a part of it, but along with it came seeing the dead bodies, dealing with loved ones suffering from sudden loss and setting more cases aside as a result of being unsolved. 

Starsky’s financial obligations were also taking a hit. His small disability check weren’t covering the expenses. He hated asking Hutch to help cover what bills he couldn’t meet. A regular job would interfere with the work he was doing.

The only thing making sense was finding a way to accomplish it all. Starsky mulled over it for several days and when an elderly man appeared to him in search of his wife, he discovered she had moved in with her daughter.

When his guest didn’t have the first clue where to go Starsky took him and during the drive over, he saw a large house with a for sale sign on it. Pulling to the curb, he looked out the window amazed at what he saw.

It was an older two story home with a huge unfenced yard. He smiled at the large porch with a swing. 

“What are you waiting for, son? Go look at it.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve got plenty of time.”

Starsky got out of the car and met the realtor coming out the front. She was more than happy to step aside and let a potential buyer take a look. After a thankful smile, Starsky went in and walked through the foyer. He took a left and his breath was taken away by the large living room with a stone fireplace in the corner. 

Just off that room was what appeared to be a library. It was huge and Starsky’s eyes went up to the vaulted ceiling. The corner was a bay window with a view of the quiet neighborhood.

He did a quick walk-through of the house and found three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room. With every minute he spent inside, Starsky grew to love it more. After an epiphany, he hurried out, spoke to the realtor and promised to be in touch.

 

~*~

 

It was one of the worst weeks of Hutch’s career. He and another team of detectives were investigating the murder of two children. With every piece of new information came a harsh jolt as the tragedy of their lives unfolded. They would be arresting the mother and her boyfriend within a few days.

He wanted nothing but a beer and a hot shower to wash away the horrific grime. When Starsky called Hutch almost told him to wait, but after hearing the excitement in his voice he didn’t have the heart to say no.

Driving through the neighborhood, Hutch looked for the address his partner had given him. He saw the Torino and parked behind it. Seeing the sign out front, he shook his head. He was starting to think Starsky had really lost his marbles.

The front door opened and Starsky stepped out. “It’s about time.”

“I’m tired. Make it quick.”

As soon as Hutch was on the porch, Starsky guided him to the swing and sat him down. He got next to him and pushed with his feet. The gentle rolling made him smile. “Isn’t that nice, Hutch? Can you imagine sitting here watching the sunset…”

“The sun will set behind us, Starsk,” Hutch reminded him.

“It’s relaxing, you know. You can sit out here with a beer and wind down after a rough day.”

“Why would I do that? I have a greenhouse I like relaxing in. If you want, I’ll buy a swing for it.”

“But you wouldn’t have this,” Starsky said with a wave of his hand. “A quiet normal neighborhood to look at. This is almost like the street I lived on in New York. Friendly neighbors, children playing and…”

“Is there a point to all this, Starsky?”

“Yeah, come on.” Starsky stood and waited for Hutch to follow suit. He went inside and with a wave of his hand introduced Hutch to the living room. “It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” He walked to a far wall. “This would be a great place for a couch.”

“It should be in front of the fireplace.” Hutch had no idea what he was doing. “Besides, you can’t afford this place.”

“Check out this room, Hutch.”

Following his partner, Hutch sighed as they went into the next room. He had to admit it was nice. There were lots of shelves, large windows and plenty of room for desks.

“Okay, spill it, partner.”

“We could work here, Hutch. There’s plenty of room for filing cabinets, desks and this could hold all the books we’ll need.”

“I’ve already got a job.”

“Yeah, a job you now hate.”

“Starsky…”

“You know I’m right, Hutch. It’s not the same as before.”

Nodding, Hutch folded his arms. “When it got hard you were there to take the edge off.”

“The murder of those kids made it a lot worse.”

“I’ve been considering a transfer out of homicide.”

“Robbery? You get victims beaten within an inch of their life or killed. Vice? Hell, Hutch, its worse there.”

“And this idea of yours?”

“We start our own PI firm. We’ll be together and we won’t have to deal with all the garbage.”

Shaking his head, Hutch said, “I don’t know, Starsk. Background checks and philandering spouses would make up most of our cases.”

“It’ll pay the bills, but we can help a lot of people, Hutch. With what I do…”

“What? Are you serious?” Hutch blurted. He shook his head at the notion. “I can see it now! Starsky and Hutch Investigations: We specially cater to ghosts!”

“Why not? I know you don’t believe any of it, but at least this is a damn sight better than what we’ve been doing. We’ll be together, Hutch. We’re both better off working together and you know it.”

“And I’ve got the money for this crazy venture of yours.”

“You know how much I hate asking you for money, Hutch. This would make us partners and I’ll make up every dime you invest.” Starsky walked to the bookshelf and picked up a notebook. “I got it all figured out. With a minimum of investment it’ll buy this place and stock an office. Dobey will help expedite the licenses and permits we need.”

“You spoke with Dobey.”

“Well, no, but you know he’ll do it.”

There was no doubt in Hutch’s mind. Dobey was already complaining about his attitude on the job. He’d come to hate going to work without Starsky. “Let me see that.”

Starsky was happy to hand the notepad over. His partner was coming around faster than he thought he would.

“You thought this through pretty good,” Hutch said looking over the numbers. “There’s one problem.”

 _Can’t be!_ “What?”

“We’ll need to make sure there’s enough work to pay the bills and that can’t be guaranteed until we make a name for ourselves.”

“Huggy said he’d get some business thrown our way.”

“It still may not be enough, Starsky. Minimizing our expenses is the best way and to do that we’ll need to put a larger down on the house.”

“I didn’t want to ask for too much money.”

Hutch loved Starsky for that. “If we’re going to do it, let’s do it right, partner.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

With a loud hoot, Starsky jumped up and ran to Hutch. He pulled him in his arms. “You won’t be sorry, Hutch! It’ll be great!”

“Yeah, it will after we’re following cheating husbands, doing the millionth background check and finding deadbeat dads.” He couldn’t stop grinning.

Stepping back, Starsky asked, “What changed your mind?”

“I’m tired, Starsk. I want out if I can’t have you with me on the job.”

Giving Hutch another hug, Starsky didn’t want to let him go. “I know, Blondie,” He whispered in his ear. “It’s the same for me, too.”

It was the moment that changed everything.

 

~*~

 

The house was quickly bought and Hutch handed in his resignation. Dobey gave a reluctant blessing knowing that his detective was better with Starsky as a partner than without. On his way out, Hutch secured a promise to send business their way.

In less than a month they had moved in to their new home together and started their business. With help from a few old friends, they were quickly building a clientele and making a name for themselves.

Hutch kept quiet about Starsky’s part in the business. He tried not to let it show how unsettled he was when Starsky would suddenly stop what he was doing, talk aloud, and walk off. His partner was doing meaningful work that made a difference after losing his career so abruptly and Hutch had a sense of satisfaction that he hadn’t felt in some time. 

Yes, the work was predictable and boring. There were moments Hutch yearned for the excitement of the job and there were moments the boredom almost got too much to tolerate. Gone was the stress and gone was seeing the worst society had to offer. When Hutch thought about the bad of it all, he didn’t mind doing background checks and following around cheating husbands.

One look at Starsky told Hutch that this life was one he wouldn’t trade on any day of the week. He got to see his partner 24/7 now and he loved it. Without the hardship of the job, the strain on their relationship had eased considerably. As a couple, they found contentment and love that had eluded them in their years together as cops. 

 

~*~

 

The more things change, the more they stay the same. _It couldn’t be truer now_ , Starsky thought. Their lives had melded together as one. Starsky couldn’t ask for a better life with Hutch at his side. He smiled to himself at the thought of them growing old together.

That’s exactly what he was thinking as he chopped the carrots while Hutch was adding onions to the roast. “If the guy pilfered the stationary what makes you think he didn’t steal the money?”

“Apples and oranges.” Hutch hunted the cabinet for seasoning. “Besides, his lifestyle doesn’t show he’s living beyond his means.”

“Doesn’t mean it ain’t so.” Starsky scooped up the carrots and dropped them on top of the meat. “He could have…” He trailed off seeing the woman walk in with wide eyes. She was beautiful. It wasn’t hard to imagine how she must’ve looked in her younger days. This woman, in her fifties he guessed, had grace with how she moved about the room. Her long blonde hair was braided in the back and she wore a blue dress and white flowers. She had a delicate locket at her neck. Starsky was taken aback by the haunting blue eyes.

He stared in shock as she went to Hutch. With her hands around her neck it was obvious she had something to say, but what, he didn’t know. “What’s your name?”

Hutch turned and saw Starsky staring at the space near him. “Starsk…” He stopped. It was happening again.

“She knows you,” Starsky said. She looked at him with sad eyes and shook her head. “You can’t talk.”

The shake of her head was tragic and Starsky wished he could find a way to ease her pain. Then he looked at Hutch. “Anyone you know die recently?”

“Dumb question, partner.” Hutch covered the roast and stuck it in the oven.

“Well, she’s beautiful and has long blonde hair.”

“Any number of women.” Hutch wished Starsky would go in the other room to deal with it. He took a beer from the fridge.

“She looks about fifty or so.” Starsky was answered with a nod from her. “Her hair is braided down the back.” He looked at Hutch and could have sworn he saw his face falter a bit from the description. “You know her?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Hutch strolled out of the kitchen carrying his beer.

Leaning against the counter, Starsky looked at the woman. “Were you friends?” He got a negative shake of the head. “Family.” The nod gave Starsky hope. “Okay, we might be able to narrow it down.”

Starsky found Hutch in the living room with an open book in his lap. “She says you’re related.”

“Starsky, enough with this already.”

“So help me out here. She knows you and I think what I told you reminded you of someone.”

“A reminder…maybe, but if what you say is true, it’s impossible.”

“Why? If…”

Hutch got to his feet, picked up the bottle and held his book. “Just forget it, Starsky. Whatever it is you’re doing leave me out of it.”

When he headed upstairs, Starsky sat on the couch and looked at his guest. “Sorry ‘bout that. He can be pretty stubborn.” She smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah, you know what I’m talking about. I’m not giving up on him. I promise.”

As she disappeared, Starsky went to the kitchen to finish dinner. It was later he and Hutch decided on a trip to Huggy’s. When they got there, he was surprised to find Joe Collandra there. 

Joe took his hand and smiled. “I never felt vibes so strong.”

Assuming it was a compliment, Starsky said, “Thanks. It’s been something else, you know.”

Hutch folded his arms as Joe and Starsky walked off to talk. He glanced at Huggy. “This your idea?”

“Didn’t think it could hurt.”

“Probably just encourages him.” Hutch took the beer from Anita and went to a nearby booth. He eyed Starsky and Joe talking at a table. When Huggy slid in across from him, Hutch leaned forward. “Starsky thought Collandra was a con-artist who got lucky, Hug. What gives?”

“Who else could he talk to about this, Hutch? Besides, I never knew you to be so close-minded.”

“Ghosts.” Hutch shook his head. “I don’t believe in ‘em. Never have.”

“Maybe it’s why he can see ‘em and you can’t. Starsky’s always had a thing about life after death. You know that.” Huggy took out a smoke and lit it. “He needed to talk to someone who could relate. Think I’m wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Hutch couldn’t push the description of the woman out of his head. “I just don’t know, Hug.”

 

~*~

 

Leaning across the table, Starsky told Joe about the most recent encounter and Hutch’s reaction. He was eager for some advice and was unsure of his next move.

“You can’t push this on someone who doesn’t believe,” Joe explained. “The more you do, the crazier they think you are no matter how right you’ve been.”

“If she could just talk. I don’t get it, Joe. How come she can’t talk like the others?”

“Probably how she died. The trauma may have been enough to keep her from doing it. Sometimes the dead carries it with them.”

“Make sense.”

“Don’t hold onto it, Starsky. The otherworld operates on a completely different plane of existence. We mortals will never get it. Just be glad you’ve got a line into it.”

“I think it happened when I died. Didn’t start until after I got out of the hospital.”

“You were out of it enough not to notice and the hospital is a lousy place to find the extraordinary after being cooped up there as long as you were.”

Taking a look at Hutch, Starsky sighed. “There’s something about this woman, Joe. I can feel it. She knows Hutch and I’m sure he knows her.”

“You’re instincts have served you well, Starsky. Keep with it.”

Nodding, Starsky hoped he was right. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was about this. Hutch had shut him down fast enough and Starsky knew when he was being faked out. Not a lie, but not the truth, either.

~*~

 

Still unwilling to let go of his gut feeling and with his visitor looking over his shoulder, Starsky pulled two boxes from the top of the closet. He searched through them and after not finding what he was looking for he turned back and pulled another one down. Shoving aside some books, he discovered the old family photo album.

“Is this it?” He asked her. When he got a nod, Starsky sat on the bed and flipped through it. It was strange looking through it. Never before would he go behind his partner’s back like this. “All you Hutchinson’s look alike.”

Starsky stopped at a childhood photo of Hutch standing with a woman. He looked at her. “This is you.” Seeing her smile, he looked at it again. “If I’d been around, I would’ve courted you.” 

Wearing a shy smile, she faded away and Starsky took the photo out. “Please, don’t let him kill me.”

He slipped the picture into his back pocket and put everything back where he found it. As Starsky was going downstairs, Hutch was coming through the front door. 

“It looks like our newest client wants to keep us on retainer, Starsky.” Hutch stopped to check the mail on the table. “We might actually make a profit soon.”

Halting at the foot of the stairs, Starsky took a deep breath of courage. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

“Sure.” Hutch set the mail down and took off his jacket. “What is it?”

“Now, before you blow your top, Hutch, and I’m sure you will, I did some looking through a photo album of yours.”

Putting his hands on his waist, Hutch said, “I take it you found something.”

“Yeah.” Starsky readied himself for the coming explosion as he took out the picture and went to Hutch. “This is who I saw.”

Hutch took it and stared. A whirlwind of turbulent emotions raged as he looked at it. Keeping his face neutral, he handed the photo back to his partner. “Okay.” 

When Hutch started to walk away, Starsky grabbed his arm. “Wait a sec, Hutch. Who is she? How did she…”

“You want answers, Starsk? Okay, you got it, but this is the only time I’ll ever discuss it.”

“You’ll answer them all?” He was glad to see Hutch’s nod and looked to the side to see her appear again. “Who is she?”

“Olivia, my aunt. Mom’s sister.”

“And she died.”

“Yes. Almost twenty years ago.”

The short answers bothered Starsky. Normally, when Hutch had something to say he didn’t hold back on anything. “What happened?”

“Let me ask you something first. She came to you, right?”

“To both of us, I think.”

“These ghosts or spirits come for closure or so their loved ones find it.”

“Yeah.”

“And what does she want?”

The disbelief in Hutch’s eyes hurt and Starsky wished he could find a way to convince him he was telling the truth. It was the first time he needed it since figuring it all out. “I don’t know, Hutch. She can’t talk. Joe said…”

“Maybe she doesn’t have anything to say, Starsky. Maybe this is nothing more than your curiosity…”

“Don’t, Hutch. Don’t do that to me. Okay?”

“She committed suicide. If she had anything to say, she should have said it before hanging herself.” 

Stunned, Starsky had nothing to say as Hutch marched away. He looked at Olivia who eyes filled with tears. As she faded away, he sat down in the chair. What was he going to do now?

 

~*~

 

Being at such a complete loss was new to Starsky. Before he always had a plan of action and even if he didn’t, Hutch did. Now, his partner wouldn’t discuss his aunt at all after their short conversation and having Olivia around, but unable to voice what she wanted made the task all the more difficult.

How could Starsky help give her the peace she needed without Hutch’s help? Maybe she came to help his partner find it? Starsky didn’t have a clue.

Whenever Olivia appeared she would follow Hutch around the house. It lasted most of the day and at night she faded away until the following morning. The distress she wore was hard to watch and Starsky still wasn’t giving up. 

The routine went for three days and an old ghost movie gave Starsky an idea. He found Olivia watching Hutch through the window as he worked on a grouping of flowers.

“Olivia,” Starsky said as he got off the couch. “Do you see others like yourself?” She nodded. “Are they able to interact with our world? I mean can they do things to let people know they’re around?” The shrug of her shoulders didn’t help much. “Have you ever tried?”

She shook her head and moved closer to him.

“What if you try? I can’t figure out what to do without your help.”

Understanding, Olivia headed up the stairs and Starsky followed. They went to the bathroom and she motioned for the water before pointing to the mirror. 

“You want me to steam up the mirror. Can’t you write it on paper?” She smiled and Starsky turned on the hot water. “Probably too much for a ghost, I guess.” In order to make more steam, he got more going from the shower.

After a few minutes there was enough condensation on the mirror. Starsky watched her make several attempts with her finger. “Try concentrating harder.”

Finally, letters began forming. “Min?” Starsky looked at her. “Minnesota?” Seeing her affirmative, he glanced at the mirror. “We have to go to Minnesota.”

As she faded away, Starsky wondered how to convince Hutch. His partner hadn’t been home in some time. Hutch seemed to have decent relationships with his family, but didn’t care to visit. It was strange now that Starsky thought about it.

Policy was to never get involved in family matters. Starsky made a point of it. More often than not, it turned into a huge hassle and past lessons told him it was best to let family sort out their own problems. Breaking one of his main rules in life wasn’t going to be easy, but this was Hutch. Thinking about it now, Starsky decided it was for the best. 

 

~*~

 

Hutch found Starsky in the bedroom emptying out old clothes from a suitcase. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms. “I hope you’re going to finally donate that.”

Starsky looked up at Hutch. “Later.” He grabbed the old shirts and shoved them in a paper sack. “My other suitcase has a rip in it. I didn’t want to chance on losing anything.”

“So?”

Licking his lips, Starsky straightened. “I figured out what your aunt was saying.”

“What was that?”

“She wants us to go to Minnesota.”

“What?” Hutch couldn’t believe his ears. “How did you come up with that one?”

“Actually she did and it took some doing on her part. I think it wore her out. She’s been gone for a few hours now.”

“We’re not going to Minnesota, Starsky.”

“I’ll go.” Starsky folded the top of the sack and put it in the closet. “It’d help if you went…”

“You’re not going either. Forget it!”

Walking over to Hutch, Starsky knew he was pushing the boundaries. He had to make an honest try. “Whatever she’s trying to tell us is there, Hutch. What’s the harm, anyway?”

“Get it out of your head right now, Starsk,” Hutch ordered. “We’re staying put and that’s final.”

“You want to stay put, that’s up to you. But I’m going.” To show how serious he was, Starsky opened a drawer and took out some clothes. The plane reservations weren’t for two days, but he wasn’t above not telling the complete truth. “I’ll come up with something to tell your folks when I show up without you.”

“God, you’re manipulative as hell,” Hutch said. His partner was exasperating and he was sure Starsky would go through with it just to prove a point.

Starsky didn’t mind. He was so confident he even stuck his two favorite pairs of jeans in with the other clothes. “Do I need to cancel the other reservation?”

“I want your word, Starsky.” Hutch raised his finger and pointed it at him. “Don’t even hint at seeing Aunt Olivia. Mom couldn’t handle it and Dad would probably throw you out of the house for upsetting her.”

Holding up three fingers, Starsky said, “Scout’s honor.”

Rolling his eyes, Hutch walked away. He couldn’t believe he actually agreed. He should have thrown a bigger fit about the trip just to make Starsky work harder to convince him.

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t the best time for a visit to Duluth, MN. The Canadian wind made it feel much colder than the normal mid-fifties. It was overcast much of the time and no one could predict whether it would be snow, rain, or a mix of both. Today was one of those days. 

While Hutch missed many of the winters he had a child, he most certainly didn’t miss this most depressing time of year. He glanced at Starsky who seemed fascinated by the new surroundings. Hutch gripped the steering wheel of the car rental a bit tighter. He had made a point of extracting a second promise out of Starsky to not upset his parents. It would be difficult enough as it is explaining away the surprise visit.

When they arrived, Starsky was impressed by the size of the house. It wasn’t a mansion as he had expected. Hutch hadn’t made a secret of the fact that he came from a family of money. Instead, he was looking at a large ranch style farmhouse. It said privilege, but it also said family, too.

The front door opened and Hutch’s parent’s emerged. Richard Hutchinson wasn’t wearing the stiff suit that was the norm of previous visits. Instead, he wore a casual shirt and jeans. He didn’t seem as aloof as he had the last time Starsky had met him. Margaret wore a comfortable pant suit and her smile put the world around her at ease.

“Mom,” Hutch said. He walked into his mother’s arms. Then he turned to his father. “Dad.”

“Son.” Richard shook Hutch’s hand and looked at Starsky. “David. You’re looking considerably better than the last time we saw you.”

“Thank you.” Starsky would never forget how Hutch’s family made him feel a part of them with their visit during his recovery. “This is a great looking place.”

“I’m sure Kenneth will give you the grand tour,” Richard told him.

“Come inside,” Margaret said. “Dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

Starsky and Hutch took their luggage and followed the Hutchinson’s inside. Margaret guided them upstairs to the adjoining bedrooms. 

“I wasn’t sure what you’d prefer. This seemed appropriate.”

Hutch appreciated her thoughtfulness. Her support of him and Starsky meant the world to him. “It’s perfect, Mom.”

Margaret smiled at Starsky. “You are a part of our family, David. Never think otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Starsky was touched by her words.

After she left, Starsky picked up his suitcase and set it on the bed. “Your mother is something else, Hutch.”

“Nothing’s ever mattered to her but my happiness.” Hutch opened the closet.

“And your father?”

“Dad’s always been tough to read, Starsk.”

 _You, too, Blondie_ , Starsky thought. He stopped what he was doing and went to the window. It overlooked the large barn, two small houses, and a few other outbuildings. A large corral held a few horses and off in the distance was a grove of trees. He gazed into the distance. There was more land than Starsky thought he’d ever see.

He was bothered at having not seen Olivia. Starsky had no idea what the logistics were for ghosts when it came to crossing large distances. He hoped she would show up soon. If no answers came soon, the visit would quickly end.

“Starsky.”

“What?” He swung around.

“Is something wrong?”

Starsky opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it. He shook his head instead. “Everything’s fine.”

“We’ll have some dinner and make an early night of it. I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, me, too.” Starsky had to admit the long trip had already taken a toll.

Before they left, Hutch stepped in front of him. “No questions tonight, Starsk. You got it?”

“Hutch...”

“I mean it, Starsky.”

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. Hutch wasn’t making it easy.

 

~*~

 

The meal was held in the formal dining room and Starsky was impressed by the spread. The crown roast and veggies looked right out of a magazine. He enjoyed it so much that he held out his plate for a second helping.

“I’ve managed to convince Hutch that a little red meat is good for the constitution.”

“Growing boys need their protein,” Margaret said as she put a slice of meat on his plate. “Make sure you leave room for dessert, David. I made chocolate chip cake.”

“My favorite!” It felt like Christmas.

“I know.” Margaret grinned a little. “Your mother told me.”

“How is business?” Richard asked.

“Starting to pick up,” Hutch answered. “I’m hoping in a year or so we can rent offices closer to downtown.”

“So, you’re expecting to become profitable soon.”

“I’d like to be able to contract smaller cases out and Starsky and I handle the larger ones.”

“You could consider hiring some staff.” Richard set his fork aside. “If I can be of any help...”

“We’re fine, Dad. Really.”

There was no denying the tenseness of Hutch’s voice. Starsky saw an opportunity and jumped in.

“This is some place. Has it been in the family long?”

“My grandfather homesteaded this land, David.” Richard’s voice was filled with pride. “This territory was as wild as it gets in those days and he managed to carve out a sizable piece.”

“It’s one of the largest working ranches in the state,” Hutch said. “It’s a fabulous place, Starsk.”

“I can’t wait to get a look at it. What about the rest of the Hutchinson clan? Where are they?”

“My brother-in-law and his son work here part-time when they can,” Richard answered. “During the summer we hire extra hands. We keep two men on permanent salary.”

“And your family, Mrs. Hutchinson?” Starsky asked.

“My brother and his wife live in Cleveland.” Her eyes didn’t betray anything else.

The conversation lulled and dessert was soon served. The evening came to a close and Starsky hoped the next day would bring some answers. He felt awkward and out of place. Even Hutch seemed far away.

 

~*~

The following morning, Starsky and Hutch went to the kitchen where Margaret was serving coffee to Richard and two other men. 

Hutch grinned when he saw them. “Ernie! Clyde!”

“I’ll be!” One of them said. The balding man shook Hutch’s hand. “You are a sight!”

“Starsky, this is Ernie and the other no account sitting at the table is Clyde. They’ve been here for years.”

Ernie looked at Starsky. “We’ve heard great things about you.”

“You work for the Hutchinson’s long?”

“Clyde and I both have been here for years. I quit high school after my old man died. Mr. Hutchinson hired me on and I’ve been here since.”

“I got hired right out of the Army after the war ended.” Clyde stood up and shook Starsky’s hand.

“I’m an Army vet myself.”

“Vietnam?” Clyde asked.

“Yeah. You?”

“No, World War II. Soon as I saw the place, I knew this was where I belonged.”

“Dad,” Hutch said. “Starsky and I are going to take the three-wheelers out. We’ll be back in time for lunch.”

Margaret said, “I’ll fix a thermos of hot cocoa for you to take.”

Starsky gave her a peck on the cheek. “You’re the best, Mrs. H.”

 

~*~

Starsky stopped the machine directly behind Hutch’s. He grabbed the thermos strapped near the seat and went to Hutch who was standing near a precipice. The scene before him took his breath away. Even the cold and overcast clouds didn’t take away from the beautiful scenery. 

The valley below him was dotted with a few farms, thick trees and a river flowing from a lake. This was something he hadn’t expected to see in Minnesota. “Wow, Hutch. This is amazing.”

“I used to come here when I was a kid. This place has seen me do some big dreaming.”

“I bet.” Starsky poured hot cocoa in the cup and handed it to Hutch. He took a drink straight from the thermos. “Wish I had my camera.”

“I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

Starsky smiled at the statement. “Almost feels like you’re on top of the world here.”  
“Starsk, I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“Sure.” He’d never tire of the view.

“I don’t want you to mention anything about the real reason behind this visit.”

Starsky swung around. “I don’t know what she wants me to know. How else am I going to find out if I can’t talk to your folks?”

“Olivia’s suicide tore my family apart, especially Mom. She’s never gotten over it, Starsk. You know how hard suicides are on families.”

“There’s a lot I don’t know, Hutch. Where it happened, how, where she lived…”

“Stop it. Just stop.” Hutch shook his head. “I won’t allow you to bring this up to my family.”

“So, why don’t you fill the blanks? Answer my questions.”

“There’s nothing more to say about it, Starsky.”

“There’s a hell of a lot to say, Hutch. I know because of how little you’re saying about it. If you’d just…”

“That’s enough!”

Hutch’s shout startled Starsky. There was no doubt about it now. Hutch knew much more than what he was saying. 

With the abrupt ending of the rendezvous, Starsky trailed behind Hutch as they headed back to the farm. By the time he got there, Hutch had already parked the three-wheeler and was walking towards the house. 

Starsky opted to give Hutch some space. He needed time to figure out his next move. Olivia’s absence was making this even more difficult and he was running out of time. 

He was halfway to the house when he saw a smaller cottage type house sitting not far from the horse corral. It wasn’t a bunkhouse type of place. Hutch had told him that two apartments had been built over the garage many years ago.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Starsky?”

Clyde approached him with his hands stuck in his pockets. 

“I was looking at that house over there. Is that where you and Ernie stay?”

“We got apartments for the time being.”

“Who stays there?”

Clyde’s eyes lowered just a bit. “That was Mrs. Hutchinson’s sister’s home for some years up until she died.”

“Really?” Starsky started towards it, but thought better of it. “I should ask Hutch if he’ll show it to me.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Mr. Starsky.”

“Why’s that, Clyde?”

“Well, Mr. Hutchinson locked the place up tighter than a drum and besides, you won’t catch Ken going near the place at all. He refused to go inside to help sort through her things.”

“Hutch was a kid,” Starsky said. “Understandable.”

“Yeah, since he was the one who found her.”

“What?” Starsky wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

“He came home from school and headed straight there. He had music lessons every day. Found her body after she hanged herself.”

“Jesus,” Starsky whispered. That piece of the puzzle was in place. Hutch’s behavior from the first moment Olivia had made her presence known now made sense. 

A gust of cold wind nearly took Starsky’s cap off. He readjusted it and pulled the collar of his coat up.

“Looks like we’re getting our first winter snow a bit early,” Clyde said. 

Feeling his lungs tighten just a bit due to the cold air, Starsky headed to the house. He got to the mud room and took off the coat and hat. Hutch was in the kitchen making coffee. 

“You want some?” Hutch asked.

“No.” Starsky sat at the table. He watched Hutch move around the kitchen for a few minutes before speaking. “Why didn’t you tell me the real reason you didn’t want to come here?”

Hutch turned around. “Tell you about how I came home from school expecting a violin lesson and instead found my dead aunt swinging from the ceiling? Is what you wanted to hear?”

“I would rather hear about the music she taught you. It was her gift you inherited, wasn’t it?”

“It doesn’t matter, Starsky. She made her choice and even now, we still pay the price for it.”

“It matters, Hutch!” Starsky got up and went to him. “She has something she wants everyone to know. We owe to her and to your family to find out what that is.”

“No, we don’t! She took her own life, Starsky! She had everything to live for and she threw it all away. She threw us away!”

“I don’t believe that, Hutch! You went there every day for lessons, didn’t you?” He didn’t answer and Starsky continued. “What about the locket with the baby pictures of you inside? She had that for years around her neck? She lived for you, Hutch!”

A shattering of glass stopped the argument and both turned to the doorway leading from the dining room. Richard and Margaret Hutchinson were frozen in shock. On the floor were the remnants of a glass pitcher she had been carrying. 

Starsky opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could speak Margaret hurried away. He looked at Hutch whose demeanor felt as cold as the wind outside.

Richard finally spoke. “Ken, I think we need to talk.” 

After they left, Starsky leaned against the counter. “Way to go,” he muttered. He had to give them time to talk and to cool off. Maybe then he could explain everything. Starsky cleaned up the broken glass and decided to spend the rest of the evening upstairs. That much he deserved.

Starsky was starting to pass Richard’s office, but stopped when he heard Hutch’s voice.

~*~

“Dad, Starsky was not trying to hurt you or Mom.”

“I don’t understand what he was doing dragging up Olivia’s death. Didn’t you warn him ahead of time?”

“Of course, I did. It’s just that since the shooting, Starsky’s changed, Dad. He’s not the same.”

“What does that have to do with Olivia and you two coming here?”

Hutch wished there was a way around this conversation. “Dad, Starsky is not crazy. Please don’t think that.”

“What is it, son?” Seeing Hutch’s hesitation, Richard moved closer to him. “I know I’ve been less than supportive of your relationship with David. It’s been difficult, but I respect your feelings for him, Ken. We will do everything we can for him.”

Hutch nodded. “Starsky thinks he saw Olivia, Dad. He thinks she wants to tell him something. That’s why we’re here. If I hadn’t come, he would have showed up here without me.”

“Have you spoken to a mental health professional?”

“No. I hoped that this would pass in time, Dad.”

“Well, it’s obviously causing problems for those around him now. I suggest that you do at the first available opportunity.”

“Do you want him to leave?”

“Just make sure he doesn’t mention this again. If he refuses…”

“I understand.” Hutch didn’t like it any. He was worried about his mother.

“I’ll talk to your mother.”

Hutch left his father’s office and went to the kitchen. He saw the coffee finished and then took the back stairs to the second floor. He got to the bedroom and once inside he saw Starsky sitting on the cushions at the bay window. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Hutch told him. 

“I realized the first time it happened, Hutch.” Starsky gazed out the window and briefly wondered if it would snow soon. “It was in the hospital lobby. This gentle old woman was looking for her husband. She talked about their crazy romance and I remember thinking how much it was like us. Crazy and happy.”

Hutch kept silent when Starsky stood and went to the closet. 

“When I started helping these ghosts or whatever you want to call them, I knew you didn’t believe me. I didn’t mind so much. I figured you’d come around. It would take time.” Starsky opened the closet door and took out his overnight bag. “I heard you and your Dad talking, Hutch.”

“Starsky, I know you want me to believe you…”

Starsky threw the bag on the bed. “This isn’t about you believing me!” He went to him and stood close. “This is about your faith in me! There was never a question of that during the entire history of our partnership until now.”

“What do you want from me?”

“The hardest thing I ever had to do wasn’t the recovery from the shooting, Hutch. It was sitting on the sidelines while you went out on the street, but I got over that. You didn’t.”

“What?”

“I’m not the man I was before the shooting. I got a damaged heart and lungs that can’t hold a balloon’s worth of air.”

“That has nothing to do with…”

“It does, Hutch. I didn’t realize it until now. You see me as being weaker in more ways than you want to admit. That has got to be hell for you. You thought I was the stronger one, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Hutch said in a low voice. “I wanted to protect you.”

“You still love me, but I don’t know how to change for you. You don’t know how to change for me.”

“Starsky, please don’t say what I think you’re saying,” Hutch begged.

“We can’t have a relationship if you don’t have faith in me, Hutch. I need you to believe in me.” Starsky went back to the bay window and sat. “I’ll ask Ernie or Clyde to take me to the airport. You should be here for a few days with your family.”

Starsky didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that Hutch left. He loved Hutch deeply, but Starsky needed more from him. He knew Hutch was unable to give it and that left their future in doubt.

A movement outside the window caught his attention and Starsky had to look twice. It was Olivia and she was moving in the direction of the cottage. He jumped from his seat and hurried downstairs. On his way out the door, he grabbed his coat and quickly made his way towards the cottage.

Starsky got to the front door and twisted the knob. He cursed under his breath at it being locked. He took a credit card from his wallet and slipped it between the locking mechanisms until it opened. 

Inside the cottage was a homey looking setting. At the far end was a kitchen with a table separating it from the living room. In one section of the room were a piano, violin, and a guitar. Sheets of music still sat on the piano. Coating everything was a fine layer of dust indicative of a lack of activity since Olivia’s death.

There was a definite chill in the air and Starsky tightened his coat. He looked up and saw nothing that indicated a suicide had taken place. He looked back at the fireplace and the large chair near it. He could imagine a young Hutch sitting near a roaring fire and playing the guitar. Olivia would look on with a smile on her face as she sat and knitted. 

Starsky picked up the dusty knitting needles and one slipped out of the yarn and fell to the floor near the lamp table. He knelt down and saw a loose floorboard. Starsky pushed it aside and took out dusty envelopes. He opened one and when he saw who it was from his mouth opened in shock. The content was a revelation.

When he turned, he saw a face and then there was a blinding flash of pain. 

 

~*~

 

When Hutch came into the kitchen, his father was pouring a cup of coffee and his mother was at the sink washing a plate. 

“Has Ernie or Clyde left with Starsky, yet?”

The question surprised both of them. “I haven’t spoken to other of them,” Richard answered. “David is leaving?”

“He thought it was for the best. I was hoping to talk to Starsky before he left.”

Margaret set the plate down and looked at both men. “David was telling the truth.”

“Margaret,” Richard began.

“Richard Allen Hutchinson, don’t you dare begin to patronize me. I am not the delicate flower you take me for!” Margaret ignored the shock on their faces and continued. “David spoke of a locket with a baby pictures. If anyone looked at it, they would swear those photos were you, Ken.”

“I remember Olivia wearing a locket, Mom. She never showed me the pictures.”

“The pain was still fresh even after all those years. One was of William, and the other was you. You both were less than 3 months apart and Olivia and I were thrilled at the prospect of raising you both like brothers. We had lockets made. She was buried with her locket and I put mine away.”

“I never realized…” Hutch’s regrets were just beginning.

“Of course you didn’t, honey.” Margaret wiped a tear from her face. “There was so much heartache that it became easier to not talk about what happened. It all was quickly forgotten and no one knew…except David. He knew because Olivia showed him the locket.”

“But he didn’t know one was William and the other was Ken,” Richard pointed out.

Hutch looked at his father. “That’s because Starsky said she couldn’t talk. His theory was that it had to do with how she died.”

“Ken, David saw Olivia. He knew how special the locket was.”

The truth washed over Hutch and he felt a little dizzy. “He said she was trying to tell him something important. She needed him here.”

“He’s not upstairs?” Richard asked.

“No,” Hutch said.

“If it was that important Olivia would not allow him to leave, Ken,” Margaret told him. She moved close to him. “I never wanted to believe it was suicide. It made no sense.”

“Olivia wanted Starsky at the cottage,” Hutch said.

“Let’s go.” Richard headed to the mud room.

Once out the door, they ran to the cottage. Inside, there was no Starsky. Hutch moved further into the room and managed to block out those images which had haunted him for so long.

“He must have gone elsewhere,” Richard announced.

Hutch put on his cop persona and moved about the room. He started for the kitchen and then stopped. The living area got his attention and he began looking it over. When he got closer, he zeroed in on a small spot on the floor.

“I’ve got blood.” Hutch moved the chair aside and found the lifted floorboard. Nothing was inside. “From the way this dirt has been disturbed, it appears that Starsky found something and was surprised.”

“Someone took him,” Richard surmised.

Hutch went to the back door and opened it. There was no mistaking the tire tracks on the ground. “Someone was here recently.”

“They headed northeast.”

“Let’s get the three-wheelers,” Hutch told him.

 

~*~  
Starsky’s chest hurt. He wasn’t sure why. It was his head that had been hit. He was still in a haze from the attack. There was no way to know how much time had passed. He was cold, too. Snow was beginning to fall on his face and the freezing ground seemed to make his bones just as icy. His body refused to move.

He could, however, see the form moving around him. Starsky forced himself to speak. ”Why?”

Clyde knelt down. “I’m sorry about this. It won’t be long and you won’t be hurting anymore.”

“You loved her.”

“Yes, I did.” Clyde looked up at the ominous clouds and then back at Starsky. “She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw when I first got here. I knew it had to be home.”

“Her husband was still alive then.”

“He died in a car accident less than a year later. I figured that was my chance.”

“She rejected you.”

“She needed time and I gave it to her after the baby died of pneumonia. She’d suffered a lot and I wanted to make her life easier. So, I waited.”

“She was scared of you.”

“No, she wasn’t!” Clyde yelled. “I wanted to take care of her!”

“You murdered her.”

“She was going to have me run off. I didn’t want to leave her and I never did.” Clyde stood. “She’s buried here and I will never leave her. I’ll make sure of that.”

Through the pain, Starsky saw him go to the truck and take out an ax. He needed to fight for his life and he didn’t know how with him being so weak. “Please, don’t do this.”

Clyde raised the ax over his head.

“Hold it, Clyde!”

He looked ahead and coming out of the trees was Hutch who had a rifle pointed at him. Behind him was Richard. 

“Let Starsky go,” Hutch ordered. “It’s over.”

“No,” Clyde said. “He’ll take me away from her.”

Hutch looked at his father.

“Clyde admired Olivia. I never thought it was more than that.”

“Clyde, there’s no need to hurt anyone else,” Hutch told him. “She wouldn’t want this.”

“No, I can’t!”

“I’ll shoot you, Clyde. If you make a move towards Starsky, I will kill you,” Hutch promised.

“Clyde, Margaret and I care about you. Let us help you,” Richard pleaded.

Out of the corner of Starsky’s eye, he saw Clyde shaking his head. That was when he knew there was no reasoning with the man. He quickly rolled to his back and yanked on Clyde’s jeans. The man tumbled forward and Starsky used the opportunity to get out of the way of the forbidding ax. 

Hutch rushed forward and rolled Clyde to his back. The blade of the ax was buried in his stomach. “He’s still breathing,” Hutch said.

“There is a first aid kit in the truck,” Richard said. “I’ll see to him.”

Hutch went to Starsky and cradled him in his lap. “Easy, babe. I got you.”

“Thought you’d never get here,” Starsky mumbled.

Hutch smiled in relief. “Keep reminding me that you’re as strong as they come, Starsky. Promise?”

Starsky chuckled a little. “Never let you forget it again, Blondie.”

“I’ll always have faith in you,” Hutch promised.

~*~

At the family cemetery, the Hutchinson family and Starsky stood at Olivia’s grave. 

Hutch placed a rose on her headstone. “Thank you, Olivia, for reaching us through Starsky.”

After Richard and Margaret stepped away, Hutch went to Starsky. “Have you seen her?”

Starsky shook his head. “I was kind of hoping she’d make an appearance today.”

“Maybe once the reason for the spirit’s restlessness is settled, they can move on,” Hutch guessed. “Starsky, I should have believed in you from the beginning. I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“Faith is a pretty damn high expectation, Hutch.”

“Not for us.”

“You know what this means, Hutch?”

“What?”

“The business will specially cater to ghosts now?”

Hutch laughed a little and pulled Starsky close. “I guess we’ll have to start frequenting haunted houses now.”

 

END


End file.
